Vehicle internal combustion engines typically include a Positive Crankcase Ventilation (PCV) system. The PCV system routes gases that accumulate in the engine crankcase from the crankcase to the intake system via a PCV channel or hose. It may be beneficial to detect a disconnection of the PCV channel or hose.